Complicated Thoughts
by ca99oline
Summary: Perspective of Luc's thoughts


**Disclaimer: I don't own Genso Suikoden**

**Summary: Perspective of Luc's thoughts**

Winds swept away the petals and passed on Luc gently.

_**108 Stars of Destiny,**_

_**We met by coincidence, but the stars, the crafting of them are still thought of destiny. **_

_**We do not have to win now,**_

_**The Liberation War**_**  
><strong>_**the Unification War **_**  
><strong>_**the History of Men**_

_**Feelings of people are what moved the stars**_

_**Destiny is not determined by what, who, when, where and how**_

'_**I love people' to tell the one last time**_

Then came the future of gray, between blinked and wiped off the look that tightened Luc's stare.

**_When you feel that the color recalled many times after the first  
>Book also contains any "color" interested in<br>Miscellaneous information and confusion so well  
>Images also come on what does not<em>**

**_The bad feeling of nausea  
>Colorless world of quiet<br>Wonder if those friendly  
>immediately fled to the original shell<em>**

**_Then when you feel the colors that never be forgotten forever  
>Castle went to the lake with the Lithograph<br>The world was surprised with what people were like this again  
>As my knowledge of the world tells you what I knew about the wind<br>I replaced the number in to my own life just existing in front of you. _**

**_Looks like a different color  
>The military says the God<br>The prodigy sons often come and say  
>'Underlined how the world is wondering if sloppy'<br>'Ask whether there are so many different colors'  
>Do not turn your strange gaze, because the world will likely wild look to it.<br>As shocked and it returned.  
>Now, to feel like that I do not know what I do not think the effectiveness of color<br>and return to the way also amazed.  
>'There is no magic like the air division commander against the appearance'<br>The exaggerated gestures and mourning in heaven._**

_**I cannot really look like the eyebrows too bated blood falls like rain that has no fear  
>I wonder if suspicious look not only recognized that it was not close to each other like what my secret to myself, where whispers.<strong>_

_**Intersection of humans and greatness for you will result in horrible things.  
>Never had a variety of ages, race and the inevitable exchange of interesting and fun.<br>No changes in my own feelings of confusion so far though no less unpleasant.**_

Then, the curiosity, did not like before, and really knew there were people around the world.  
>He himself suddenly in light of the previous failure did not,<br>hopefully a few wishes, just opened the sensory.  
>All around were filled with life force, at that time a light moment was not captured for an instant noise and heat released by a group of odd creatures were put on the words of called magic feeling weak.<br>Crest kids played a variety of tones according to the nature of each individual.

A human and not really the doll was not overwhelmed by the fact that in humans.  
>Living by himself, he was really running until the world was gone and he was not,<br>Knowledge was only a walled garden,  
>He was lonely and desolate.<br>He was immersed in his own tranquil paradise.

Understand the arms liked a true desire of their own borders and assimilation,  
>and the deserted garden if he had all been the best World Infant arms belonging to the law demanded.<p>

The slight deviation could not afford treatment "moving".  
>It was surely abhorrent distortion.<br>Even light to pour former rate and fire, water or wind as well from the hassle of harming each other to act in perfect harmony with each other in fitting be released.

That was the original human instrument,  
>Sensory and emotional mechanized that conform to and with their basic specifications.<p>

Power of life and soul of the wind was rustling softness.  
>Wave of magic had to transform into a continuous fluid.<br>Feelings of others and the relative changed among

_**Since when will the wind is crying?**_

_**Since when will the wind is laughing?**_

_**Instead of coming sounds the dirge, wind is the only sound to reach all mourns and feelings.**_

Then the grass on the ground, the wind came to an end.

His last place, far from the looked at the back neither _**Past or Future**_.

The boy "_**Luc**__"_ killed himself to become the emblem of the human instruments.  
>He was crafted in the future feelings.<br>His dream was gray, what went up vividly.  
>Never without fading, had he spent that day so far.<p>

Luc could feel the True wind Rune's presence nearly.

Laughter was also pleasing to the wind.

Even the wind sang to comfort him.

It also tightened up his chest like crying, but not.

"I want to go to the place that it is not known they are made, where come to this land of paradise with the arms of all laws that refuse to live without."  
>Luc closed his eyes slowly and slept away through to the eternity.<p> 


End file.
